The Magical Baton
by Eladard Kikur
Summary: Chaos, panic, and disorder occur in the band room when the band has a little fun with Dr. G's new baton that happened to be a rare magical one.


**Disclaimer: The band has not been tortured, humiliated, defeated, gossiped about, or attacked by killer bunnies in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

It was another noisy day in the band room. Everyone was making a racket while waiting for Dr. G to come in. While waiting, Robert decided to have some fun with the baton, lying on the stand. He slinked out of his seat, eager to swish it around. Of course, he did not escape from Rueben's watchful eyes. 

"Robert! _What are you doing!_" hissed Rueben.

"Going to play with the baton," he replied.

Despite Rueben's warnings, Robert went to the stand. The baton was irresistible. He gave it a swish and a blast of energy blew the percussion away!

"Oh, crap…" he mumbled.

"That's not a normal baton!" said Richard, cowering behind his alto clarinet. "It's all sparkly and shiny. That's not right!"

"Perhaps it's magical?" asked Flute Sarah.

"That's the most retarded—" said Robert as he swished it again. It got Gary and knocked him into the wall.

"GARY!" the band cried.

Gary was lying on his back, but now as a toy monkey with cymbals! He was hitting them together like a toy while the band was in shock over the incident.

"Hey, Gary's playing it right for once!" some random band nerd said.

Before you could say "Band! Atten-hut!", poor Robert was crushed by the band wanting to try the baton. Out of the crowd, Nicole crawled out from under the crowd, baton in hand. The only damage was broken glasses. She moved by the halls for the practice rooms, tapped her glasses, and muttered "Reparo". Voilà! Glasses fixed!

"Who has the baton?" asked Brooklyn.

"She does," said Tim as he pointed to Nicole. He walked towards her, but he didn't know this'll happen.

"CRUCIO!" shouted Nicole as she pointed the baton at Tim. At once, he was hit by the energy, but what happened next was unexpected even by her!

Tim flew across the room and when he got up, he was now… a Chinese chipmunk.

"I meant 'Impervio'! That's not what happens with the Crucius Curse!"

Tim the Chinese chipmunk scurried around the room, ducked into a trombone and curled up into a ball. As another person decided to try the baton, Matt went to practice his trombone, Tim's hiding place trombone. One blow sent the senior chipmunk flying through the air and into Cindy's hands.

"Matt!" she called while clutching the chipmunk.

"What?"

"_This_ is a Chinese chipmunk!" she jabbed her finger at Tim, who nodded smugly in a Chinese chipmunk way. "Do I look like _this_?" Tim shook his head to Matt, who grinned.

"A striking resemblance, I must say!" Matt replied. Tim smacked his forehead and cussed aloud in chipmunkish language.

Cindy clutched her fists, cutting off Tim the Chinese chipmunk's air supply. She threw him at Matt's face, knocking both of them out. They came to, only to faint in horror at what the baton did. A Blue-Eyes White Dragon was rampaging the band room and Yami Yugi was in Kartika's seat!

"What the—Oh my God! We're all gonna die!" Matt and Tim screamed (Tim in Chipmunklish).

"I wonder what monster will appear if I use the baton on the saxes?" asked Yami Kartika-Yugi. She pointed the baton at an alto sax and it became Witty Phantom!

"Hey! That was _my_ sax!" cried Mike.

"We shall dual to see who's instrument's better!" she replied and dueled they did. It was a tie because a large blue and white Marching Band appeared in the room, knocking out both monsters.

"_What the?_" said Alfredo.

"Whose book is this?" asked Baritone Chris, holding up a composition notebook with FANFICTION written on the cover.

Nicole raised her hand and mumbled "Mine." It turned out that Chris was harassing Yen again and she tried to use the baton on him, but he picked up Nicole's notebook to use as a shield. Bad idea.

"Hey, you!" called a female tubist from the Marching Band. Nicole immediately knew who that was and looked like she was dropped off at the Nintendo store in NYC with unlimited cash. "Are you the drum major?" the tubist said to Kyle.

"Yo!" he replied.

"Our band will wipe the _floor_ with you guys!" she said.

"See these?" Kyle pointed to all the awards they had won. "You got nothin' on me! Your drum major skills are bad!"

The tubist pointed to their drum major. "We can knock ya out with a fly swatter, you yellow-bellied Yellowjackets!" That band oohed while this band tried to come up with a comeback. Tim flipped through to find out what mascot the new band was, shaking his head disapprovingly every few pages.

Nicole whispered to Paul, who shouted to the other band "We're gonna pluck your feathers, birdbrains!" They dogpiled Paul, who then shouted "I've lived as few dared to live!"

"What are they?" some asked Nicole.

"Pelicans," she replied with a cheesy yet devious grin.

"We'll own you out on the field!" another Pelican said.

"Over our dead bodies!" said Taylor, aiming her clarinet at them like a sword.

"Let's have a field show!" called Magnolia and Kyle. Everyone left for the football field. Using the baton, the Yellowjackets got into uniform (Vanessa), the judges were in place (Rueben), the awards for sweepstakes sitting on the table (Nichole), the spectators eager to watch the shows (Jordan) and the field show (Kevin).

"Ok, let's hurry up and slaughter the Pelicans before Dr. G yells at us!" said Patrick.

"How're Gary and Tim gonna play?" someone asked.

Linh waved the baton and they were normal again… sort of. Tim was now the size of a human, but still a Chinese chipmunk. "Problem solved!" she chirped.

"How're we gonna win if we don't know the show?" asked Clarinet Sarah.

Vincent waved the baton and they suddenly knew the show as if they'd practiced it since Band Camp!

"CCG, you know!" the color guards chanted.

The Pelicans got beaten by a snazzy field show and biased judges. The Yellowjackets did a Star Fox theme (a first!) with Fortuna, Katina, Sargasso Space Zone, Fichina, Asteroid Belt, Sauria, Corneria, Orbital Gate, and Aparoid Homeworld with the theme of Star Wolf too! The Pelicans did Kirby Air Ride, with the courses from Air Ride Mode. Humbled, the Pelicans went back into the notebook, while the band got back to the band room. With a flick of the baton by Maribel, everything was normal.

"Sorry about that! I had a meeting that was sprung up on me," said Dr. G as he came in.

"Let's not tell him," said Kyle.

"Right on, said Band Council.

**The End**


End file.
